


Happy Birthday

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gentle Dom, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Pet Names, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: It is Jason's birthday, so Reader organizes a party for him. When everyone else gets too drunk to function, Jason and Reader gets left to their own devices.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Special short and sweet one because after #25, Jason deserves to be loved!!

Jason liked booze. 

You put Dick in charge of getting booze. 

He only brought 3 dozen cans of beer. 

You breathed in deeply through your nose and tried your best not to screech at your idiot older adoptive brother. You were sure Jason would appreciate whisky. Now you would have to steal some from Bruce. 

Jason also didn’t like loud or crowded places. He’d much rather read a book than go to a club.

So you didn’t throw a big surprise party for him, knowing he’d hate it but keep a forced smile on his face for your sake. 

Jason loved chocolate. 

So you made sure to tell Tim to get a chocolate cake- and unlike Dick- he didn’t disappoint. He got the richest and moist chocolate fudge cake that had chocolate mousse in the middle. 

It had looked so sweet and _chocolatey_ that you felt your throat tingle just at the sight of it. 

You wanted to make it perfect for him, because he deserved it. You knew it wasn’t the best party, or the fanciest. 

But it was one that Jason would appreciate. 

You knew Jason had problems with relationships. He doubted that people actually cared. He was sensitive and insecure, despite what he shows on the outside. 

You could see through him. In fact, you could see through all of them. 

For instance, Dick may seem charming and happy on the outside, a ball of sunshine- but you knew there was a darker side to him that lurked inside, something he isn’t proud of and tries to push away, very successfully. 

Tim portrayed himself as the logical, calculative man. He was objective when it came to decisions, and was very straightforward, but the more you spent time with him, the more you saw how emotional he was, how empathetic. He had an ongoing battle inside him, a war between his mind and his heart. 

Damian, similar to Jason, liked to show the world how brutal he can be, and how he shouldn’t be messed with. He had his brains and skills to account for, and that made his ego swell- especially since he was so young. But despite all that, he cared for everything that lived. Granted, it took awhile for him to hone his soft side, but once he did, you could definitely see he had a kind and nurturing nature. 

Jason? 

Jason was simply a good, fragile boy pretending to be bad. 

And he would refuse to admit that he wanted to be cared for, to be loved. 

You couldn’t help but silently love him from a distance. 

You loved the way he was actually shy with people, but quickly put on a front and become his smartass, witty self. You loved the way he was so principled, yet respected Bruce enough to not want to disappoint him. You loved the way he was kind, and caring- but not in the way you would expect. 

And his looks? Fuck, he looked amazing. His square jaw that cuts into an angle, his body that was built bigger than Dick’s but leaner than Bruce’s, it was the perfect balance. His _thighs_ , you imagined so much about his goddamn thighs. 

But the thing you loved the most about him was his deep set eyes that made the bright blue pop. It reminded you of an icy glacier, cold, harsh and unforgiving. 

Yet, sometimes it looked like his eyes were melting into you, and that was when you knew that he had his facade down, and you could see all the different emotions he was struggling so much with. 

_God_ , you loved him so much. 

The sound of Dick’s warm and inviting laughter filled the room. He was laughing at Damian and Tim wrestling, after Tim claimed that he would still be able to beat Damian after 10 cans of beer. 

Damian of course, wasn't allowed to drink despite his protests. 

“I was raised as an assassin and have decapitated people, you are saying I am not allowed to consume alcoholic beverages?” 

The rest of you screamed yes. 

This all happened after you brought out the cake and sang Happy Birthday to Jason. You suppressed your giggle when you saw a hint of red in his cheeks when everyone had their attention on him. 

The cake had suspiciously tasted exactly like the one Alfred always made. You narrowed your eyes at Tim who avoided eye contact with you. 

Fast forward two and a half hours of banter, insults, arguments, and bets, Dick and Tim were already almost passing out. 

“I shall be heading to my room now. Goodnight,” Damian yawned. 

“Night, Dames,” you called out to him. 

“Dude, I'm so plastered,” Tim slurred to Dick, “You plastered, man?” 

“Why do you need a plaster?” Dick mumbled back, eyes hazy, “You hurt yourself?” 

“No, idiot,” Tim _giggled_ , “Uh, wait. Actually. I don't know.” 

“Lightweights,” Jason snorted at them before getting up and hoisting Dick on his feet, “You guys should sleep. Dick, take the replacement with you.” 

“Your mom should sleep, Jay!” Tim yelled. 

“Amazing comeback, Timothy. Proud of you,” he chuckled. 

Dick and Tim stumbled back to their respective rooms, arms around each other and giggling hysterically. 

Jason turned to you, “Wanna bring the rest up to my room and chill?” 

“Yeah, sure. Help me clean up a bit, yeah?” you motioned at the mess. 

He nodded and the two of you proceeded to get rid of all the empty cans and put the leftover cake in the fridge. Once you were done, Jason carried the remaining beer up to his room. 

“So how come you're not drunk yet?” he asked you, collapsing on his bed. 

“Beer makes me pee a lot and I didn't want to keep on going all the way to the bathroom,” you laughed, joining him on the bed.

“Well then since my toilet is right there,” he nodded towards the door at the other side of his tidy room, “Feel free to drink as much as you want.” 

You grinned at him and popped open a can, chugging down half quickly. 

For the next few hours the both of you just sat on his bed and talked. You enjoyed Jason's company so much. Too much. 

You were always closer to him than the rest. Maybe because you knew of his tragic backstory and wanted to help him heal. Maybe because you liked how strongly he felt about things. 

Maybe it was just an unexplainable force that pulled you towards him. 

You were always happy when you were with him to the point where you would find excuses to just be with him. 

You hoped he felt the same way. 

After a while, the two of you fell silent. It wasn't awkward or tense, it was comfortable. Like you were both at peace with just each other's presence. 

He turned to you, lids heavy and eyes hazy. 

“Thank you, princess. For tonight,” he smiled softly.

“It's no big deal, Jason,” you waved your hand in dismissal. 

“You organized this, didn't you?” 

“It's just asking the boys to clear their schedules and have them bring cake and beer,” you admitted frankly. 

“The fact that you even thought about doing anything for me means something,” he whispered.

“Oh, please,” you rolled your eyes.

“I'm serious!” he insisted, “I would have been happy if you had just simply wished me.” 

“Jason,” you purse your lips, “You deserve so much more.” 

He frowned and look away. 

“Hey,” you called out to him softly.

“I don’t deserve anything,” he deadpanned. 

“You deserve everything that is good in this world, and so much more,” you told him earnestly. 

He paused for a minute, staring blankly into space. Then, “There is only one thing I want, and I can’t have it.”

“Why not?” you cocked your head curiously. 

“Because I’m not good enough,” he sighed, closing his eyes as if he was thinking deep. 

“Look at me,” you said sternly. 

With a sigh, he slowly opened his sad eyes and looked at you. 

“There is nothing in this world that could convince me that you’re not good enough for anything, you hear me?” you asserted. 

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again, hesitant. 

“Well?” you urged.

“Fuck, it’s you, okay?” he subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, a sign of anxiety, “It’s you.”

You thought you misunderstood, “What?”

“You’re the one that I want and I can’t have,” he murmured, avoiding your eyes. 

You blinked at him, shocked at his confession. 

Clearing your head of your confusion, you asked, “Why do you think you can’t have me?”

“Are you kidding me?” he looked at you incredulously, “Look at you! You’re- you’re amazing. I’m just... I’m not good enough.”

You weren’t sure what to say. 

“What if,” you gulped, “What if I want you too?”

He stared at you in surprise, and for a few moments the both of you just remained like that, until his eyes faltered again. 

“You wouldn’t want me,” he whispered, “I’m not a good person. I’ve- I’ve done bad things.” 

Your heart shattered for him and how his voice broke. 

“Jason,” you reached your hand to caress his cheek, “No one’s perfect. I’ve done bad things too. So has Bruce, and Dick, and everyone else-”

“Not like me,” he interrupted, “Not the way I did.”

“I don’t care,” you insisted, “The fact that you’re beating yourself up over it shows how good you are. It shows that you’re trying your best to redeem yourself.”

“My best isn’t good enough,” he argued. 

“It’s good enough for me,” you consoled him. 

He turned to you again.

“How can you say I’m a good person when I-” he took a deep breath before continuing, “When I want you so bad. It’s wrong of me to think of you this way. What kind of a brother am I?”

“I just told you I wanted you as well,” you began, “What does that say about me?”

Suddenly, he took your face in his hand and brought you closer, so close, lips almost touching. 

“You don’t understand what I’m saying, doll,” he breathed, “I want you so bad, it fucking _hurts_. It fucking kills me every day to want you. You don’t understand.”

That confession was supposed to make you feel good, ecstatic that he returned the feelings that you’ve been hiding for a long time. 

But the way he said it, how there was so much pain in his voice and how his eyes looked like he was being tortured, it broke you to see how much he had to suffer in his own guilt and shame. 

You hated it. You hated how utterly distraught he was, and you’ve wondered for how long he had felt that way, and whether it was consistent. You wanted to show him that he doesn’t have to keep on torturing himself like that. You wanted to show him how he deserved all the happiness in the world. 

You kissed him. 

You felt his slight gasp of surprise before his lips responded to yours. Soon, the sweet and chaste kiss kindled a fire in your belly when he went deeper, tongue seeking entrance into your mouth. 

For the first time, you _felt_ everything he was feeling. 

The kiss was full of pain, and desperation, and an aching longing, but also with love, and relief, and passion. 

His arms had snaked around you, pulling you closer to him that you were almost straddling his lap. You grinded on him, feeling his erection growing, moaning into his mouth. 

Suddenly, all the heat disappeared. He had broke off the kiss, and pushed you away, almost as if he was zapped by you. 

“I can’t,” he panted, “We can’t. This is wrong. We shouldn’t. Fuck, what is _wrong_ with me? Why am I like this?!”

He buried his face into his hands. 

You approached him slowly, pulling his hands away to reveal watery blue eyes. The glaciers had melted, and you saw two puddles instead. 

“Jason,” you whispered, “I love you.”

“You- what?” he blinked.

“I love you, Jason,” you said clearly, “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” he choked, “Fuck, you have no idea. I love you _so_ much.”

“Then this isn’t wrong,” you told him, “And there’s nothing wrong with you.”

You slowly leaned in and kissed him again. 

“Give me a chance to show you how much I want you,” you said in between kisses, “Give me a chance to show you how much you deserve to be loved. Please?” 

You looked at him, pleading with your eyes. 

He slowly nodded. 

You kissed him deeper, and moved your body to straddle him, pushing him down onto the bed on his back. His arms wrapped around you, palms on your skin, rubbing up and down your waist. 

You grinded on his hard on, and felt one of his hands fall down to your ass, squeezing it and pushing it harder against his crotch. 

Your hands reached the hem of his shirt and you pulled it over his head. You broke off the kiss and started to undo his belt, and pushed down his jeans, leaving him only in his white briefs, the outline of his raging boner making your mouth water. 

You brought your mouth to it, and sucked on the tip through the cloth, staining the white material with your spit until you could see the pink of his cock through the wet, now translucent, fabric,

He groaned, the sound increasing the tingle between your legs. 

You ran your tongue all over his still covered cock, sucking his length. 

“Stop teasing, baby,” he breathed, “I swear, you’d regret it.”

“Ever so demanding, aren’t you?” you rolled your eyes, pulling down his underwear to finally release his erection. 

Your eyes widen. 

You could tell when he was still covered that he was well endowed, but when you snapped off his briefs, and saw his cock slap against his hard stomach, tip leaking and red and _throbbing_ , you couldn’t hide your surprise. He was much thicker than you had first thought. 

“Like what you see?” he chuckled. 

You could tell that his confidence was back again, and his mood was already shifting to be lighter, every trace of the previously pained and broken Jason almost gone. 

“It ain’t gonna suck itself, sweetheart,” he smirked. 

You glared at him, and without warning, you put your mouth over his tip and sunk down on his shaft, feeling it at the back of the throat, making you gag slightly. You breathed through your nose to resist the gag. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, “Baby, fuck.”

You felt pride swelling in your chest. 

You slid his cock up to the tip slowly, and then sunk down again all the way, fast. 

He tasted salty, and sweaty, but there was this _smell_ you couldn’t resist. His musk was strong, and it made you leak and made him taste so fucking good.

“Such a good girl,” he groaned, “Suck cock so good.”

The praises made you moan around him, you could feel your panties being soaked through. 

“You like it when I call you a good girl, huh?” he laughed breathlessly, “Typical.”

You continued to bob your head up and down his length, eliciting such delicious sounds from him. 

“Wait,” he put his hand in your hair and pulled you off his cock with a pop, “Come up here, I want to make you feel good too.”

“No,” you refused, “It’s your birthday. This is about you, Jay. Just relax, okay?”

He frowned in hesitation. 

“It’s okay,” you assured him, “I want to show you how much I want you, remember?”

He smiled endearingly at you. Then, “Okay, but take off your clothes. I want to see you.”

You smirked at how he could be so thoughtful yet so _authoritative_. 

You took off your shirt and your pants, leaving yourself in just your lacy black bra and matching brazilian panties.

He looked at you in awe, immediately reaching out both his hands to your breasts to caress and squeeze them. 

“Fuck, take them off,” he snapped your bra strap. 

You unhooked your bra and let them fall away, exposing your breasts fully to him. 

“So fucking sexy,” he massaged your breasts, “Now suck my cock, angel.”

You grinned and went back to his member, licking a stripe from the base to the tip before swallowing it whole again. 

He tangled his hands in your hair to set a pace for you. 

You looked up at him through your lashes. He looked unbelievably arousing. He was looking at you through hooded eyes, and parted lips. His forehead was now glistening with sweat, his eyebrows furrowed like he was concentrating. 

From time to time, he would groan and close his eyes, gulping, before opening them and looking at you again. Especially when his tip hit the back of your throat and made you gag. 

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby girl,” he panted, “So fucking pretty.”

You hummed around him, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. 

You loved hearing him unwind, unreserved, and purely instinctual. 

“Fuck, stop,” he choked, “Stop. I want to feel you come around me first.”

You slid his length out of your mouth with a final slurp, and then slipped off your panties and straddled his hips. 

He got up to turn you around, but you pushed him back down. 

“No,” you told him, “Tonight is about you. Besides, I want to ride you.”

He broke into a mischievous grin and laid back down with his arms behind his head, as if he was simply waiting for you to do your job. 

You aligned his cock to your entrance, but hovered there first, rubbing his tip all over your pussy lips. 

“I said, don’t tease me,” he growled, and grabbed your hips, slamming you down on his cock. 

Your breath was knocked out from you the same time you heard him let out the most depraved sounding _groan_ , his cock filling you up so fucking _perfectly_. You couldn’t move for a second, having to calm down from the sudden burst of pleasure you felt. 

“Did I hurt you?” he panicked, propping himself up with his elbows. 

“No, no,” you assured him, breathless, “It’s- It just. You feel so good, Jay.”

He let out a breath of relief and leaned back down, grinning smugly. 

“Then _bounce_ , baby.”

You raised your hips to slide him out until just the tip before sliding it back in, sighing at the feeling of your hole being filled by him. 

You went faster, and faster, and soon, you set up a pace. You felt like everytime he entered you, your breath was knocked out all over again. 

“Fuck,” he panted, “such a good girl bouncing on my cock like that. Shit.”

Your tits were bouncing as well, and amidst the pleasure, you wondered how you looked like to him. 

As if your thoughts were heard, he gasped, “So fucking beautiful.”

“Jay,” you whimpered, your pleasure building and building. 

“That’s it, say my name, baby.”

“Jason,” you responded, your moans getting even more vulgar.

“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore,” he growled, putting his hands on your hips, gripping tight and drilling _up_ into your dripping wet cunt, making you splash your slick all over him. 

You had to cover your mouth to muffle your screams. 

He released your hips with one hand for just a second to pull your hand away from your mouth. 

“No,” he ordered, “I want to hear you. Say my name, princess, I want to hear you say my name.”

His name naturally came to you like a mantra, and you felt the coil in your belly grow tighter and tighter. Your toes were tingling, your head was light, like you were oxygen deprived. 

“Jason, Jason, Jason, yes, Jason!” you screamed, as if your orgasm was being slammed into you by his cock. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned, “Come on my cock, baby, there’s a good girl, fuck.”

His thrusts were getting sloppy, but your orgasm was still ongoing.

He took out his erection and then splashed his come all over the both of you, most of it dripping on your tits. 

You sighed and then collapsed next to him. 

He forced himself up to pull you into his arms and kissed you deep. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, “Fuck, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

“Me too, Jay,” you caressed his cheek, “Happy Birthday.”

“Best. Birthday. Fucking. Ever,” he grinned at you. 

You swore you’ve never seen him so happy before.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! If you feel like peeing all the time when you drink alcohol, it’s because alcohol affects the production of antidiuretic hormone (ADH). ADH makes your kidneys absorb water for your body. So more ADH, more water absorbed by the body, less urine will be produced. Because alcohol decreases the production of ADH, less water is being absorbed, so your bladder becomes full quickly, making you want to pee all the time.


End file.
